My life was a lie
by LuvKyleAndStan
Summary: Kyle had always seemed so normal to his friends. But was his life really as easy behind closed doors? No Slash. Sorry for the Crappy description.
1. Prologue

**A/N: All right. Yeah i know i haven't been on FF for a while. I've been all anorexic and shit, so please give me a break, ok? This is my new story. Please keep in mind it is based on an actual murder case (God bless the victims) so it's really gonna be freaky. Maybe. I dunno. I thought the story was pretty freaky, but that's just me. Also, please keep in mind, the kids are nine in this story, there is gonna be an O.C. character (a girl, though i dunno about her name yet) and Ike is supposed to be a biological child. So yeah. Hope you like more of my morbid creations.  
**

**-----**

Stan, Kenny and Cartman all stared up at the house, or at least, what was left of the house. The roof was gone, the upstairs was gone, and one side of the house was completely crushed. Smoke from the fire still lingered in the air.

"I sure hope Kyle hadn't been inside when his house caught on fire," Stan said, glancing around uneasily for no apparent reason.

"I'm sure he wasn't. Didn't that cop say the house was torched on purpose?" Kenny mumbled through his orange parka.

"I think so."

The three boys continued staring for several minutes. Then Cartman broke the silence.

"Let's go inside."

"Are you crazy? The right wall looks like it could give away any second," Stan protested. He and Cartman argued for a few more minutes.

"Oh all right then. But let's be quick about it," Stan said, defeated. He, Cartman and Kenny turned and began to walk slowly up the driveway.

"I wonder where Kyle is, his car isn't here," Kenny remarked.

Since no one knew the answer, no one spoke. The three of them continued on their way into the house.

All the furniture was still present, although alot of it had been badly burned. What had once been a green carpet was now black, and the stairs and upper floor no longer existed.

"Look at this," said Cartman, pointing to a bunch of burnt furniture and personal possessions, which had obviously fallen from the second floor when the floor gave in. "Lets go look."

No one objected. The three of them began to rummage through Kyle's half destroyed things, when suddenly Kenny cried, "Hey look at this!"

"What?" Stan and Cartman said at the same time, going over to where he was standing.

"It's a journal," Kenny said enthusiastically, picking it off the floor.

"So?" asked Cartman.

"So let's read it. Maybe it will explain where Kyle's family went," said Kenny.

"Was it Kyle's?" Cartman demanded.

"No, but it was Ike's," Kenny told him.

"Oh. Never mind then." Cartman turned and began to walk toward the door.

"Well, i think we should read it. It might tell us what happened to Kyle," Kenny said, following him.

"Yeah," Stan said, following his two friends out the door and toward his house.

"I think this is super faggy, but whatever," Cartman said when they were seated in Stan's living room. Kenny ignored him and opened the journal. He began to read out loud the first page.

_"I have a story so fucked up to tell, that you, whoever found my journal, may not believe me at first, though i assure you, everything i wrote really happened."_

Stan, Cartman and Kenny exchanged surprised glances.

"Let me read," Stan urged. Kenny handed him the notebook.

Stan turned the page and began to voice Ike's story.

-----

**A/N: Yeah, i know this chapter must have sucked balls, but trust me, it will get better. I promise you. Please review me and tell me what you think ok? Tell me if it's worth continuing. I'd love it if u did. **


	2. Ike's first memory

**A/N: Ok, thanks for the reviews. I appreciate them. It's because of you guys that i'm gonna update, so yeah. Also, this story is set in October of this year. I dunno why. I always like to organize what month my stories happen in. Enjoy!  
**

**-----**

_October 3,2009_

"That was only a week ago," Stan murmured, looking at the handwritten date in the top corner of the page.

"Keep reading, asswipe," Cartman demanded.

"Ok."

_My name is Ike Broflovski. I am five years old, and live in South Park, Colorado. It isn't very interesting. Well, the town anyway. My life is another story. I have an older brother named Kyle. He's nine, and he's really smart. I really look up to him. Now, here's the part that's gonna blow anyone who might be reading this away: I also have an older sister. Her name is Leah, and she's beautiful. She's fourteen year's old, and she has long, light brown brunette hair. She is perfect in every way._

"What the fuck?" Kenny said promptly. "Kyle doesn't have a sister."

"Keep reading!" Cartman ordered, clearly getting interested.

_But the reason no one in South park knows she exists is because she isn't allowed to go outside. I'm serious. She hadn't been outside in like, seven years. Why? According to her, when Kyle was born Mom and Dad starting treating her like shit. She claims that they would lock her in room for really long periods of time, beat her for the most ridiculous things, and even pulled her out of kindergarten. Kyle says that his first memory ever was seeing Leah being spanked numerous times, for a reason neither of them can remember. Funny he said that, actually, because it's a lot like my first memory._

Stan turned the page and continued reading, with a shocked look on his face.

_One time, when i was like, two years old or something, Mom was giving me a bath in the kitchen sink._

_"Stay here," she'd ordered me, and then left the room for some reason. As soon as she did, Kyle appeared. He was like, four or five at the time.  
_

_"Hey Ike," he greeted me, and then struggled to pull open the fridge. He had only just pulled out a snack when Mom reappeared with soap and towels. _

_"What the hell are you doing, you little shit!" She'd yelled at him. Shocked, Kyle dropped the juice box he'd been holding and backed away._

_"I was just getting a snack, mommy," he'd whined in his small voice._

_"You know your not supposed to eat without asking!" She yelled at him. Kyle took another step away from her. _

_"Oh are you scared? Well I'll give you something to fear, if you want!" My mom then picked my brother up, and before i realized what was happening, she had shove Kyle's head into my bath water. I may have been only two at the time, but i wasn't stupid. I knew that putting someone's head under water against their will was wrong. _

_She held him there for a really long time. Finally, after he quit kicking and squirming, she let him up. He coughed for a really long time, and he was blue in the face._

_"I hope you've learned your lesson!" Mom yelled at him. Kyle, still coughing, just nodded. "Good. Now get your ass upstairs and clean your room up." She let him go, and Kyle ran out of the room without a second glance back. _

_You probably think that was extreme. Ha. You have no idea, at least not yet. Let me tell you what happened to Kyle when he started swearing._

Stan, completely white in the face, turned another page.

-----

**A/N: Please tell me what you think, and thanks for reading.**


	3. Kyle get's disciplined

**A/N: Thanks for the excellent review. They bring smiles to my face=:)**

**-----**

_October 3, 2009_

_It all happened like, a year ago. Kyle was eight, i was four, you get the picture. It was around the time that my mom got really psychotic...or at least, more psychotic then she already was. I remember everything clearly._

_It was a Monday, the day after the Asses of Fire movie released. Kyle had gone to see it with his three friends opening night, and he had picked up on the swearing that was in the film. Oh sure, Mom acted civilized disciplining him in front of the teachers (Kyle had been caught swearing in school, so he was sent to the counselors office and Mom was called to school) but I'll never forget what happened when he got home that afternoon._

_I was sitting on the couch, relaxing and watching television. Leah was off somewhere doing her many chores (She was literally the slave. I'll write more about her later) Kyle came into the house really quietly._

_"Is Mom home?" he had whispered, looking around his shoulder.  
_

_"Yeah. But she's really pissed off at you. I'd stay away from her for a while," I'd told him. I had learned all about what he'd done by hearing my mom bitch about it that whole afternoon after she had gotten home. _

_"Good idea. I'm out of here," Kyle had said, re-opening the door. Unfortunately, he hadn't been quick enough._

_"KYLE BROFLOVSKI!" Mom had shouted from the kitchen, and within seconds she had appeared. Her eyes were flashing furiously, and their was a terrifying look on her face that scared Kyle and me both. _

_"Hi mom," Kyle had said weekly, eying the door, probably wondering if he could make a run for it. _

_"DON'T GIVE ME THAT "I'M INNOCENT" CRAP!" She roared at him. "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? SWEARING! SEEING ADULT MOVIES! YOU EXPLAIN YOURSELF RIGHT NOW!" Or at least, she said something like that. I dunno. But i do remember that her face was a deep shade of purple._

_Kyle looked like he had just shit his pants. "Well, i was just hanging out with my friends. And they wanted to go see the movie. What was i gonna do? Say no?" Then he had said something else. I can't remember what it was, but it really pissed her off. She had reacted by pulling the shoe mat out from under his feet and he fell hard onto his ass. Then, she had grabbed him by his feet and began to pull him across the floor and into the kitchen._

_I tried not to listen and watch on my cartoon, but it was hard to concentrate on Sponge Bob when my brother was in the next room being beaten half senseless. So i just turned off the T.V. and tiptoed to the doorway to watch._

_Kyle had been stripped completely naked except for his classic green hat. He was hanging by his ankles from the ceiling, and Mom had taken her belt and was striking him mercilessly with it. His skin was a mixture of dark red and blue, but Mom kept hitting him, ignoring his weak apologies and cry's of pain. Leah, like me, was secretly watching, although she had been washing the dishes, and was looking up from the sink._

_I remember leaving the doorway and walking upstairs to my bedroom. I never had been a fan of watching my siblings getting beaten naked with a leather belt._

Stan lowered the notebook and met eye contact with both Cartman and Kenny. All three of them, even Cartman, had horrified looks on their faces.

"Jesus Christ," Cartman said quietly. "Now we know why he looked so fucking scared that day."

Stan turned yet another page.

-----

**A/N: How was this chapter? Please give me some feedback, and I'll try to update tomorrow=:)**


	4. Some diabolical punishments

**A/N: Thanks so much for reviewing! I love them so much!=:) Also, keep in mind that one of the "unusual" punishments was taken right from the crime story this fan fiction is based on. Just so you know. Also, for those of you who may have been wondering about the mysterious Leah, she has a bigger part in this chapter. So yeah. Cheers=:)  
**

**-----**

Stan took a deep breath and continued reading.

_October 3,2009 Later_

_My mom always had insane rules. Here's her list:_

_1. No running in the house_

_2. No biting your nails_

_3. No laughing loudly  
_

_4. No mentioning any other religion other then ours_

_5. No using the television, the stereo, the computer, or any electronic without permission_

_6. No food or water without permission_

_7. No leaving the house (If you happened to be Leah)_

_8. No using the telephone (Again, if you happened to be Leah)_

_9. No eating any kind of pork  
_

_10. No mentioning Christmas or Easter_

_11. No back talk_

_12. No swearing_

13. _No doing anything that might piss us off_

_Yeah, SOME of the rules are reasonable. But if you ask me, most of them are ridiculous, and the punishments for them are just downright cruel. Let me tell you about our punishments._

_1. Nail biting. My mom has always hated it when we bit our nails. So when anyone does (which we don't) she burns our fingers in her flatiron. Just once on one finger, but believe me, it fucking hurts._

_Actually that's the only punishment that's devoted to just one offense (my mom's words, not mine) Most of the time, we just get brutal beatings, or strangled, or however our parents feel like punishing us. Do wanna hear some more interesting ways Mom (and Dad) have dealt with our rule breaking? Here are a few I'll never forget..._

_This one happened back in September of 2008, i think? I can't really remember, but i guess it doesn't matter. It was suppertime, and Leah was arguing with Mom that she didn't feel like eating._

_"But mom," Leah had argued. "I have a stomachache. I don't feel like eating. Can't i just go lay down?" _

_To everyone's surprise, even Dad's, Mom agreed. _

_"But if you leave, everyone else does too," she ordered. "And that includes you too, Gerald," she said to our father. He was surprised, but he didn't question her. Everyone left the room and went off to do their own thing. Me watching television (with Dad's permission) Kyle doing his homework, Leah laying down, and Dad watching T.V. with me. We had no clue as to what was going to happen..._

_"EVERYONE IN THE KITCHEN. NOW!" Mom had barked at us about twenty minutes later. "And that includes you, Gerald." Everyone found their way into the kitchen, including Leah, who looked really sick by that time._

_"At the table. Come on, hurry up!" Mom barked at us. Everyone sat down/ Then Mom went to the stove, and returned with a massive pot of macaroni and cheese. No one questioned her. She then went to the pantry and came back with a brick of lard, which she removed from the package and dumped into the macaroni. This was when Dad spoke._

_"Sheila, what the hell is this?" he'd asked._

_"This is Leah's dinner," she'd told him and, then pushed the entire pot toward her. Leah just looked up at her. _

_"EAT! NOBODY LEAVES THIS TABLE UNTIL THIS ENTIRE POT IS CLEAN!"Mom barked before handing Leah a spoon. Looking completely grossed out, she reluctantly took a bite of the macaroni, completely ignoring the lard._

_"I EXPECT EVERYTHING GONE!" Mom barked at her._

_"I thought we weren't allowed to eat any kind of pork," Kyle said, taking an awful chance. _

_"SHUT UP!" Mom screamed at him._

_It took like, two hours. Two hours of complaining, pleading, and crying, but finally, around 9:00 P.M., Leah forced the last bit of lard into her mouth. Then she fell out of her chair and onto the floor, and didn't bother to get up.  
_

_"Let this be a lesson to you two!" Mom declared, triumphant, to me and Kyle. "From now on, whenever anyone refuses to eat what i cook for supper, your getting a taste of my macaroni and lard concoction!" _

_No one ever again refused to eat what she cooked. _

_Another really psychotic punishment my mom has given was to Kyle. This one time, when he was like, seven, he flooded the toilet, and Mom didn't react too nicely. I watched the whole scene with Leah from the bathroom doorway.  
_

_"HOW DARE YOU FLOOD MY TOILET, YOU LITTLE ASSHOLE!" She'd screamed at him. Then, she'd grabbed him and shoved his head into the toilet bowl (which, by the way, still had pee in it) and flushed. _

_"How do you like that!" She'd screamed in his face when she let him up for air. He didn't answer, so she shoved his head into the toilet again, and flushed once more. It was his punishment. And if that wasn't enough, she banned him from using the toilet for a month._

_"You can use a bucket!" She'd literally spat in his face. "And don't expect me to clean it out, either!" _

_Those are only some of the diabolical punishments she's handed out over the years. But they don't really matter. If i tried to write them all down, i would have to buy another journal._

"Damn, she's a crazy bitch!" Kenny said out loud. Cartman and Stan nodded in agreement.

"Let me read the next page," Cartman said. Stan didn't argue, but handed over Ike's notebook.

-----

**A/N: How was this chapter? Was it insane enough? Let me know please!**


	5. One of the worst thing's they ever did

**A/N: Once again, i thank you for your lovely reviews.**

**-----**

"Okay. So I'll read this page," Cartman said, shifting in his seat for a more comfortable position.

"And then I'll read some, too," Kenny said through his parka.

"Whatever." Cartman began to read.

_October 3, 2009 _

_Okay, so I've given whoever is reading this journal a basic idea of what happened to my siblings and i while we lived in that house. So now is the time for the story to progress. I mean, i could go on and on about the times we were locked in closets for days, or hog tied and left in the basement without food or water for extended periods of time. There was also a time where my father got really drunk, handcuffed the three of us to the stairs, and stomped on our stomachs repeatedly, but like i said, describing them in detail is pointless. Why bother? The memories just make me angrier._

_My parents have done awful, vile, disgusting and cruel things to the three of us over the years, but i have to say that this occasion was, in my opinion, the worst thing they've ever done. Leah was the sole victim in this one. But before i tell you about what happened that time, let me tell you a little about my sister first._

_Like i said, she's fourteen, really slim and pretty, and she isn't allowed to leave the house or use the phone, or even allowed to be known by the town of South Park. Aww man, you wouldn't believe the places she's been forced to hide in or been shoved into in order to stay a secret from the outside world. Like this one time, when Kyle and his three friends came into the house, Leah, who had been in the kitchen at the time, was locked into the dish washer by Mom so she couldn't be seen. She nearly suffocated. Anyway, for reasons nobody knows, Mom and Dad share a special hatred for her. Well, Mom more so then Dad. He just makes her suffer to please Mom. Anyway, Leah pretty much has to do all the chores (except for cooking (that's Mom's job) and the yard work (that's Kyle's job)) She has crappy clothing from thrift stores, and she's always being singled out and blamed for things she didn't do. Well that's basically everything about her. You've heard about the macaroni and lard incident, so now I'll write something way more shocking that happened to her._

_I don't know how to write it in a way that will shock you, so I'll just write it point blank: My father raped her. That's right. I don't know why, I don't know how (luckily because i didn't watch) and i don't even know when (both Kyle and i had been at school at the time) but the two of us found out about two and a half months after the incident..._

_Sometime in March 2008 (I can't really remember when) But it was night time. Leah had called both Kyle and i into her bedroom. Mom and Dad were at the bar getting drunk, so they didn't hear what we said, luckily.  
_

_"I have something very serious to tell you two," she said, crying up a storm. Kyle hugged her tightly._

_"What did they do now?" He asked her. They, of course, were our parents.  
_

_"Dad raped me a while back!" She'd burst out, and then broke down again. Kyle must have sat hugging her for ten minutes while she cried into his arms, while i just watched and stoked her back. _

_Finally, after what literally seemed like forever, she had control again, and therefore began talking._

_"It was horrible. I-I couldn't stop screaming. I begged him to stop, but he wouldn't. The worst part is that he laughed whenever i asked him. I HATE HIM SO FUCKING MUCH!" I expected her to start crying again, but she didn't. She suddenly looked furious._

_"Are you okay?" Kyle asked, looking shocked at her sudden mood swing._

_"No I'm not okay! My virginity is gone! To my butt ugly FATHER!" she snapped at him. Kyle looked slightly taken back, but he didn't retort. Leah clearly needed to let off steam._

_"And that isn't all! I think I might be pregnant!" Leah shouted, kicking her wall._

_"What!?!?" I remember Kyle and I saying together. _

_"Yeah," Leah made in the face in the general direction of our parent's bedroom before sitting down on her bed._

_"Are you sure?" Kyle asked._

_"No. How could i be? The assholes won't let me leave the house, so i haven't been able to get a home pregnancy test. Will you get me one?" Leah said, looking up hopefully at both of us. _

_Kyle and i exchanged looks. Us buy a pregnancy test? That would be our first, and most likely our last.  
_

_"Please guys!" Leah had pleaded, obviously detecting our reluctance. "I never ask you for anything!" When she said that, both Kyle and i knew we were trapped._

_"All right, Leah. We'll get you the pregnancy test," Kyle had said. He had made it sound so easy.  
_

"Your turn, Kenny." The look on Cartman's face plainly said that he wasn't sorry to hand the journal over.

-----

**A/N: I know you must think that Cartman is being too nice, but i kind of want him to be nice in this story. In my other story, he was the bad guy, so that's why i want him to be nice in this story. Just so you know. Please tell me what you think!**


	6. The Abortion

**A/N: Forgive me for not updating. I've been busy. Enjoy=:)**

**-----**

Kenny slowly began to read.

_October 3,2009_

_I'm not going to bother going into detail of obtaining the pregnancy test. There is no point. Let's just say that it wasn't easy, and move on. There is so much to write, and so little time._

_Anyway, Kyle and i smuggled the pregnancy test into the house and managed to give it to Leah. Leah waited until our parents left the house again until she used it. Kyle and i weren't in the room with her when she took it, but the screams we heard within five minutes of her using the test were inevitable._

_"Fuck all of our lives," Kyle had said after she had finally finished screaming. Then he and i went up stairs to check on her. Poor Leah. I remember her laying face down on her bed, sobbing into her pillow. _

_"Leah, are you going to be okay?" I had asked, tapping on her head. She sat up then, but continued crying. _

_"What am i going to do!?" She wailed to no one in particular._

_"Honestly, i really don't know," Kyle said, shaking his head in disbelief. _

_"Does mom know about dad raping you?" I asked. Leah shook her head._

_"And now she's going to!" Leah said. Her crying suddenly ceased, and once again, she had an angry look on her face._

_"What do you think she's going to do when she finds out?" Kyle asked her._

_"Who the hell knows?" Leah said. "I"m sure she'll think of something awful. She's our mom."_

_In the end, the three of us decided that Leah would just cut her losses and confess to our parents. Which she did that very evening after supper. It went something like this._

_"Mom, Dad, i think i may be pregnant!" Leah blurted out. Mom and Dad just stared at her. I mean, that's it. Neither of them yelled at her, neither of them kicked or slapped her, neither of them pushed her chair over. It was weird and totally unnatural. They didn't even ask her how she knew or who she had sex with.  
_

_Finally Mom spoke. "Don't worry, Leah. We'll take care of it."_

_"What do you mean?" Leah asked quickly, suddenly looking very suspicious. _

_"Just go upstairs. All three of you. Your father and i will be there in a minute."_

_"All of us?" I asked._

_"Yes. NOW MOVE!" Mom shouted at us. The three of us ran out of the room as fast as was possible._

_"What do you think she's planning now?" Leah asked fearfully. Neither Kyle or i got the chance to answer, because soon enough Mom and Dad came marching up the stairs. _

_"Into the washroom. All of you. Now!" Mom ordered. She was carrying two things: A towel and a coat hanger._

_Inside the washroom, Mom ordered Leah to remove her pants and underwear and lay down in the bathtub. Blushing furiously, she obeyed without question. Leaving her jeans in a heap on the floor, she got into the tiny bathtub without speaking._

_And if that wasn't bad enough, she ordered Kyle to get into the tub with her._

_"What! Why?" Kyle shrieked. _

_"Because i told you to! Now take these and get in!" Mom ordered him and handed him the towel and coat hanger._

_"What am i supposed to do with them?" Kyle asked._

_"You poke it up her vagina until you kill the embryo. Now do it!" _

_"I don't want to." Kyle said defiantly. If there is anything my Mom hates, its defiance. She smacked him across the face with such force that he nearly fell over._

_"YOU KILL THAT THING RIGHT NOW, OR YOU'LL NEVER SEE THE LIGHT OF DAY AGAIN!" She shouted so loud, it bounced off the walls.  
_

_Kyle knew he was trapped. Slowly he climbed into the bathtub, and taking the coat hanger, he began to poke my sister's thing._

_Her screams bounced off the wall too, and the blood pouring out of her was a gross amount. Kyle was covered in blood, but Mom kept standing there barking orders and Dad and i weren't doing a thing. It was an awful sight that went on for a good 10 minutes. _

_Suddenly the screaming stopped. My sister quit moving, but the blood kept coming. The whole room went silent._

_"Kyle, check your sister for a heartbeat." Mom's words contained no sadness, and as i watched my brother frantically pressing his hands against Leah's bloody body, desperately feeling for a pulse, i thought my heartbeat stop as well. _

_It was sick to watch. Mom and Dad went downstairs and got into a heated argument over Leah's death. Kyle was still sitting in the bathtub and the blood twenty minutes later, just looking at her. I went to my room and tried to sleep, but when your listening to extremely loud yelling and you know your one and only sister is dead, sleep is impossible.  
_

Kenny turned the page without saying a word.

-----

**A/N: Yes it was pretty insane, right? Luckily i don't know how self induced abortions are performed, so it wasn't too graphic. Anyway, if you pwn, please review me=:) And sorry if it was hard to understand  
**


	7. The funeral

**A/N: Okay. Yeah. I'm updating so slow because i'm rather busy.  
**

**-----**

_October 4,2009_

_The morning after Leah's death, everyone woke up early. I remember everything about that day, from the "funeral" to eating golden grahams for breakfast. I also remember the many unpleasant things Mom made us do._

_First of all, it was Kyle and i who removed my sister's body from the bathtub and placed it in her coffin (a tiny box my Dad got from the attic) We only just got her to fit into it by placing her in a fetal position. When we were finished, Mom sealed the box with duct tape._

_"Now clean out the bathtub!" She ordered us. That wasn't a fun task; first of all because the tub was covered in dry blood that Kyle and i had to scrub off. Second, the smell from her body was absolutely putrid. I'm still surprised i didn't throw up. Anyway, when that was finished, we had to help our parents dig her grave (which was a hole under the single tree in our backyard) _

_It took hours, and no one got any breaks, not even to eat. When we finally were finished, the grave was nothing more then a hallow hole. A hallow hole. The perfect place for dumping a body, which was what we were doing, regardless of what Mom and Dad said._

_We didn't pray for her or anything. We just threw the box into the hole, and as soon as we did, Kyle burst into tears. _

_"Shut up and begin burying the damn thing before somebody sees!" Mom barked at him. Kyle nodded, and still crying, he, our parents and I began to fill in the hole. And when we were finished, we went into the house, and nobody looked back._

Kenny turned the page and continued the story.

_Days turned into weeks, and weeks turned into months after Leah's death. Everyone was forbidden from mentioning her name. Everyone was forbidden from even shedding a tear for her, though Kyle and i mourned it up in secrecy. _

_Anyway, for about two months after Leah died, life at our house became almost civilized. Mom still kept the rules in place, oh definitely. But she didn't march around the house, yelling at someone if they sneezed like she normally does. Too bad it didn't last, because when she got bored of being less then unbearable, she began to focus her abuse on Kyle._

_It started out with little things (Well, maybe not little, but not as extreme as her abuse towards Leah was) Kyle was being blamed for more and more things as time progress, and by June, he was put in charge of all the housework. Of course, he didn't dare complain to Mom and Dad, but he sure did to me._

_"This is such bullshit! Why me?" became his favorite quotation. Anyway, he spent a good part of his days cleaning the house and yard, but he was still allowed to go out with his friends "to save face" as Mom said. Life went on this way for several months, but then things suddenly changed. _

_It was only two days ago, actually. I'm running out of room on this page, but I'll write about how things drastically changed on the next page._

_-----_

**A/N: Cliffhanger! Please review! The faster you review, the faster i update! Hahahah=:)**


	8. More abuse

**A/N: Sorry for the lack of updates. I've been struggling alot with this chapter, but it's up now, so that's what matters! Enjoy, and thank you for your faithful ****reviews=:)  
**

**-----**

_October 4, 2009_

_I don't know what happened exactly. All i know is that i woke up two days ago to shouting voices, and when i went down to breakfast Kyle was beaten and bruised and was bound to a chair at the kitchen table, a gag in his mouth. Mom was at the table, smothering her toast with butter. Dad was there, too, scarfing down a massive plate of eggs. I noticed that there was a plate set for me, but there wasn't one for Kyle._ _My question was answered as soon as i sat down at the table._

_"Ike, you aren't permitted to give your brother any food from now on!" Mom said sharply. _

_"Why not?" I asked, reaching for a box of cereal. _

_"Because he doesn't deserve anything! Nasty little brat!" Mom began shoveling her breakfast into her mouth with another word. Sensing her anger, as i do naturally, i did the same._

_The day for Kyle just got worse._

_After breakfast, Mom and Dad picked up my poor defenseless brother and threw him into the living room. I heard him whimpering, but not very much, as he was still gagged. Then i had to watch as they beat the merciless shit out of him. They whipped him, smacked him, punched him, kicked him, and sometimes Dad would pick him up and hurl him against the wall. All the while, the two of them screamed insults at him._

_"GOOD FOR NOTHING, USELESS, LAZY ASSHOLE! WHY DID I GIVE BIRTH TO SUCH A PIECE OF SHIT? I SHOULD HAVE ABORTED YOU!" Mom was screaming at him. She began to kick him in his special area. _

_"Ike, get your ass over and help," She demanded of me when she noticed me watching from the doorway. I was well afraid of her by then, so I'm sorry to say that i went over and began to help hit him (although i swear i didn't hit him hard) Anyway, compared to the other things my parent's did to him, that beating was hardly anything. _

_My parents shoved him into the hall closet, completely beaten and bruised, still tied up and gagged, when they got bored of bullying him. I wasn't allowed to go near the closet, let alone open it. _

_"Please let me out!" Kyle kept begging while he was in the closet, though with the gag, it sounded like he was saying "prease ret we oud!" _

_"Shut up!" Mom and Dad would just yell at him. _

_Anyway, they did eventually let him out. They even untied him, and took the gag out of his mouth. But they weren't doing it to be nice, oh definitely not. My parents are sick bastards._

_"Hot or cold?" My mom asked him. Poor, poor Kyle for answering._

_"Hot? I dunno." And so you know what they did? They dragged my poor brother upstairs and ran a tub of entirely HOT water, and threw him into the tub. _

_He screamed bloody murder so loud that i wonder if the neighbors heard. Anyway, my parents forced him to stay in the tub for like, 5 minutes or something. It may not sound like a long time, but in scalding hot water, i'm guessing it felt like a century to Kyle._

_When they finally let him out, Mom handed him a towel. His skin was such a dark red it was almost purple. He could barely move, too, and had such a hard time getting dressed that finally Mom ordered me to help him._

_"See how pathetic he is? He doesn't deserve to live with decent people until he can be a good boy!" Mom said._

_"What should we do with him?" Dad asked._

_"We are going to lock him in the freezer until he is a good boy!" Mom declared. Dad didn't object, so did picked him up and began carrying him downstairs. I followed._

_"Please don't lock me in the freezer! Please!" I heard Kyle saying. His pleads went unnoticed. My parents lifted open the freezer door anyway and tossed him in inside of it as though he was a pail of ice cream, and just closed the lid._

_"He won't be able to lift that lid. He's too weak and it's too heavy. Lets go upstairs, everyone," Mom said, and she began ascending the stair case that lead from the basement to the kitchen. On my way up, i heard Kyle already pleading:_

_"Its so dark and cold in here! Please let me out! PLEASE!" _

_I just kept walking out of fear, and slammed the basement door shut._

_-----_

**A/N: What do you think? Please let me know and sorry for the slow update!=:D**


	9. Kyle's death

**A/N: Lol sorry if your all mad at me. I really am. And yes, I'll put more effort into Cartman's, Kenny's & Stan's reactions.  
**

**-----**

"Oh my God, his parent's are fucking insane! Who the hell throws someone into a scalding hot tub of water?" Kenny asked, a look of anger in his eyes.

"Or into a freezing cold deep freeze!" Stan said furiously. "I have half a mind to go find them and beat the shit out of them! Who does that to someone because they did something "bad"?

"I wonder what he did?" Cartman asked out loud.

"Probably just said "damn it" or something," Kenny said with extreme distaste. "Let me finish the story." He began to read again:

_The morning after Kyle was beaten, scalded and locked in the freezer began with more arguing. I woke up with my parents screaming at each other. It was another horrible morning I'll never forget..._

_"-WAS ONLY TRYING TO PUNISH HIM! SO WHY THE HELL ARE YOU BLAMING ME?" Mom was screaming at Dad. I was still in bed, listening to them argue.  
_

_"WELL I THINK YOU DID A GOOD JOB, DON'T YOU?" Dad shouted angrily back at her._

_"OH YOU THINK SO?" Mom screamed._

_"YEAH I DO! DEAD KID'S CANNOT DISOBEY THEIR PARENT'S!" When Dad said that, i was out of bed and racing down to the basement in a heartbeat._ _My parent's stopped arguing long enough to watch me run by them in the kitchen and down the basement stairs._

_"Ike, what are you doing?" Mom called after me. I didn't stop to answer her. I just kept running until i got to the deep freeze. The lid was open, and the cool air was drifting into my face. I approached it slowly, fearing what i would find inside. And then i forced myself to look into it._

_There was my brother, just laying there. My stomach twisted in fear._

_"Kyle?" I asked. He didn't answer. "KYLE!" I raised my voice. And then suddenly, fear and grief overcame my self control. I began screaming bloody murder and pulled my dead brother out of the freezer. In an act of desperation, i attempted to do mouth to mouth resuscitation. Needless to say, it didn't do much._

_"DON'T LEAVE ME! DON'T LEAVE ME!" I began to scream at Kyle when i realized the CPR was a lost cause. My parent's came downstairs at that time. They watched me screaming at the lifeless Kyle._

_"Ok, that's enough, Ike," Dad finally said, picking me up and away from my brother. I screamed and i tried to kick him, but he just held me away from him. _

_"So, Sheila. Your so smart, right? Well, what are we doing now?" he demanded of Mom, still holding me. _

_"I'll have you know i that i know exactly what we are going to do!" She snapped angrily at him and marched over to Kyle's body. Without a word, she picked her lifeless son and tossed him back into the freezer as though she was tossing something into a garbage can. (Which is probably what she was doing in her fucked up mind) _

_"Drill this freezer door shut," she ordered Dad. "And then everybody get to their room and begin packing. We leave tonight at midnight, right after we torch this dump!" Without another word, she turned and stomped up the stairs.  
_

_So there you go. I just spent the whole day writing up the abuse and horrors my sibling's and i suffered at the hands of the people who are supposed to love and protect us. Nice, huh? Anyway, Dad is torching this whole house in less then five minutes, and then my parent's and i are on the run. I gotta go._

The rest of the page was blank, and so was the rest of the book. Kenny closed it shut, and looked around at his friends.

"Holy fuck," Cartman muttered, looking down at his feet. Stan, on the other hand, was crying.

"Why didn't he tell me what was happening? Why? I was his best friend! I would have helped!" he sobbed, crying into his hands. Kenny reached over to hug and comfort his friend.

"It's ok, Stan," Kenny said softly, tears running out of his own eyes. "Kyle never said anything about the abuse to me either." He made eye contact with Cartman then, and noticed tears in Cartman's eyes. Cartman quickly blinked.

"My eye's have been watery lately. Allergies," Was his lame excuse.

"Yeah. Sure." Neither Stan or Kenny were fooled. Cartman was indeed crying.

The three friends sat in grieving silence for a few more minutes.

"So what are we going to do?" Kenny finally asked. At his question, Stan pulled out of his hug with Kenny and stood up. Cartman and Kenny watched him.

"Why don't we go first to see if the bodies are there still?" Stan said with determination. "Then we can go to Barbrady or something."

-----

**A/N: Ok, so i know that this chapter could have had a better ending, but i couldn't really think of a good one. Lol whatever. Please review and tell me what you think=:D And i hope it wasn't too hard to understand! Cheers.  
**


	10. The break in

**A/N: Ok this chapter is in a narrator's POV. Thanks for your reviews btw!  
**

**-----**

Cartman, Kenny, Stan, and his girlfriend Wendy (who had insisted on coming along when Stan told her what happened) all began to walk swiftly up the path toward the Broflovski's old house, all carrying shovels, and ignoring the police tape that stated "Do not cross"

The four of them stopped to look up at the torched building.

"I can't believe we are doing this," Stan said. But he marched up the steps toward the front door, leaving his friends to follow after him.

The four walked through the decrepit house as best as they could without breaking their necks.

"Should we look for Kyle first, or his sister?" Kenny asked.

"Let's do the girl first," Wendy suggested. So the four of them went into the kitchen and out the back door, which no longer hung on it's hinges very well.

"Where did it say she was buried?" Cartman asked once they were out in the yard.

"Under the single tree in the backyard," Stan read from the notebook, which he was carrying with him along with his shovel. The four headed over to the tree. The ground underneath it was overgrown with grass, but nevertheless, Stan took his shovel and rammed it deep within the ground. His friends just stood there and watched.

"What? Am i supposed to do this myself? Get your asses over here and help me!" Stan demanded, while still digging deeper and deeper. Wendy, Cartman and Kenny all took their shovels and began to dig.

"How deep did they bury her anyway?" Cartman asked after a while, and just as he said this, his blade hit the top of the box. Everyone froze.

"Holy shit, this is for real," Kenny said under his breath. He and the others scraped up the last bit of dirt and there, in the hole, was the box. Everyone was suddenly fearful.

"Well, what are we waiting for? We dug for this box, we found this box, so now we really should open this box!" Stan said. He lifted it out of the hole and opened it.

The first greeting was a nasty smell. Gagging, Stan shut the lid of the box with only a quick peek, a horrified look on his face.

"What did you see?" Cartman asked, holding his nose.

"Yeah, what was in there? Was it...the girl's body?" Kenny asked.

"It...was...horrible!" Stan choked out, looking ready to cry. "All i saw was bones...and pieces of brown hair and-" he broke off. Wendy walked over to him and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Maybe we should just call the police, and have them look for Kyle," she suggested softly. But Stan shook his head.

"No. I can't do that. I dunno why...but i just can't." Shaking Wendy's hand off, he began walking briskly back to the house. Cartman, Kenny and Wendy followed after him.

"I don't know why your doing this, Stan," Cartman called after him. "I never really liked Kyle myself, but even i don't want to see his dead body laying frozen in a deep freeze." Stan didn't respond.

"Are you trying to torture yourself even more?" Kenny asked him. Again no response. The four trailed through the half burnt house and down the broken steps to the basement, with Stan always in the lead. They only stopped when the freezer came into view.

"There it is," Kenny whispered, as though it were an omen of death.

The deep freeze was unplugged and still bolted shut. In some ways, it looked angry to the four kids, as though it were daring them to try and open it. Nevertheless, Stan was determined to see for himself that his best friend was truly dead.

"How the hell are you going to open it?" Cartman asked him.

"With a hammer!" Stan shot back at him. Ironically, there just happened to be one sitting on a shelf at the other end of the room. Taking it, Stan some how managed to break the nails that were drilled into the freezer. He then tossed the hammer to the side.

Taking a deep breath, he, Stan, Wendy and Cartman all leaned against the freezer, lifted the lid up very slowly, and looked inside...

-----

**A/N: All I'm saying is...to be continued! Mwa hahahah!=:) Also, please review.**


	11. Telling the cops

**A/N: You were begging me to continue, so how could i say no? Thanks for your reviews though=:)**

**-----**

Stan struggled under the freezer lid, even though he was lifting it with the help of Kenny, Cartman and Wendy. He never had been strong, but what he saw next in the freezer would make his shitty efforts completely not worth it.

Everything seemed to happen in slow motion. All he could see was Kyle, just laying there, on a pile of spoiled food. It was obvious that he had been desperate for warmth before his death, because he was laying in a tight fetal position. His skin was a sick looking colour combination of blue, purple, white, and even black. Stan wasn't sure if the bruises were from the hot bath Kyle had been forced into, or the freezing air in the freezer, or all the beatings he had been given, but it didn't really matter to him. The only thing that did matter was that Kyle was dead.

"Dead and gone," Stan whispered quietly to himself, tears threatening to fall from his eyes.

He didn't see Kenny crying next to him. He didn't notice Cartman, either, who's eyes were wide with shock as he dialed 911 on his cellphone. He didn't even hear Wendy screaming, though she was standing right next to him. All he could see was Kyle's body, just below his eyes, and then everything went blank.

***

Talking. Noise. Sirens. Crying. That's all he could hear, even though he was floating along the vast, starry sky, which he thought would be peaceful.

"Did i die of heartbreak?" Stan said to himself over the noise. Of course, there was no one there to answer, but somehow he felt better just asking the question. He was beggining to believe he had when suddenly he opened his eyes. Kenny was kneeling next to him, and he was laying on the floor.

"Are you ok Stan?" Kenny asked him, looking both sad and concerned at the same time. Stan didn't answer him.

"Where am i? No, where is Kyle?" He demanded, looking around and realizing that he wasn't in the Broflovski's basement anymore, but instead his own bedroom.

"Your at home, and Cartman called the cops, so they came and got both Kyle and his sister." Kenny spoke quickly.

"Oh. So what's happening with that?" asked Stan, sitting up.

"They are going to bury the two together on next Sunday, and they're looking for Kyle's parent's," Kenny answered. "I gave the cops the journal by the way." Nodding with tears rolling down his face, Stan layed back down and turned away from his friend.

Kenny reached out and touched his shoulder.

-----

**A/N: To be continued! And please review!=:)**


	12. Freedom

**A/N: Ok so im really really soooo sorry! This is the last chapter. Please enjoy!!! :)**

***Ike's POV***

I was sleeping innocently when it happened, but suddenly there was a pillow in my face and horrible pain. I could feel myself screaming, but i couldn't hear it. Then suddenly the pain was gone, just like that.

I could feel myself floating upward, and suddenly i couldn't feel anything, but i could see everything. My parents were standing over the hotel bed i had been sleeping in. Mom was holding a kitchen knife and a plastic garbage bag, and Dad was busying rolling up the sheets of the bed around what i presumed to be my dead body. I guess being their third victim was inevitable.

Dad threw my body wrapped in the bloody sheets into the garbage bag, and Mom contributed by tossing in the knife she used to murder me, her last son. Dad tied the bag, and the two of them left the hotel room. Once in the lobby, they left the hotel without checking out. They carried me out to their car and put me in their trunk. They then proceded to drive me out of the city, until they came to the mountains. All through this, i was fallowing them in spirit.

Once they were far into the mountains, Mom, who was driving, stopped the car. She then got me out of her trunk, and just threw the bag flippantly, as though she was just dumping a bag of litter. In her mind, that was likely all she was doing.

I didn't get to see anymore of what those two did, because as soon as they dumped me, i began to shoot up towards the sky. It took along time, but it was a wonderful, unearthly feeling. All the anger, sadness, regret, hate, and all the other bitter feelings left with each mile i grew further from the planet Earth. In other words, i was totally and completely free.

Finally, i made it to where i was going. It was clearly heaven, because both Leah and Kyle were there, both of them smiling and waving at me.

"Kyle! Leah!" I screamed out of joy, and the two of them were instantly there hugging me, smiling, crying, and not saying anything at all. I was doing the exact same thing, and i had never been happier.

Me and my siblings may not have had the full life we were supposed to experience on the Earth, but that was okay with us. We would never know if our bodies had been found and Mom and Dad had gotten punished, but that was also okay with us. We just didn't care anymore.

~*The End*~

----

**A/N: Sorry if it was choppy and lame, but i seem to have lost my writing experience. Anyway, please tell me what you think in the form of a nice review. But yeah. Have a nice day guys!!! :)**


End file.
